


Metamorphosis 完全變態

by selenelee



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha Will become Omega Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Top Hannibal, enigma Hannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: 身為Alpha的Will 一直以為Hannibal是名Beta, 因為他聞不到Hannibal身上有任何Alpha或Omega的氣味,但他錯了.Will對Hannibal的信任將帶給他無法改變的結果.除了Alpha, Beta和Omega外,還有第四種性別.As Alpha, Will always thought that Hannibal was a Beta because he couldn't smell any Alpha or Omega on Hannibal, however, Will is wrong.Will's trust in Hannibal will bring him unchangeable results.In addition to Alpha, Beta and Omega, there is a fourth gender.Ch 1: 初卵  eggsCh 2: 幼蟲 Larva
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	1. 初卵 eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will 因「狩狼人」案件而悶悶不樂,這時Hannibal向Will提出一項建議.

“Will, Come in.”Hannibal已經說了三次. 但坐在等候室沙發上的Alpha很像沒有聽到般.

Hannibal走到Will面前.

“這簡直是垃圾論文.” Will此時留意到論文上有道黑影,他抬起頭.

“Will,Come in. 我已經說了第四次.” 

“很抱歉,這些論文垃圾得令我無法聽到你.” Will 立即起身收拾物品.

“學生們做錯了甚麼？語法？”Hannibal幫忙收拾.

“他們錯誤地引用The Chesapeake Ripper. 這簡直是對他的侮辱.” Will 終於收拾完畢,他和Hannibal進入診療室.

Will把背

“Did you just smell me?”

“Difficult to avoid.”

“但Beta聞不出任何Alpha或Omega氣味.”

“的確, Beta不能.”

“Dr.Lecter,難道你不覺得這很奇怪嗎？”

“有關我聞你身上的氣味？”

“當然.”Will很奇怪為何Hannibal的行為如此怪異.

“我可以聞到很多氣味,你那難聞鬚後水我可以在一公里外也聞得到.” Hannibal挖苦Will的技術高超.

“哈,那鬚後水是我聖誕節的禮物,一份兼價的禮物.” 

“既然如此,我希望你能接受這個.” Hannibal 從櫃桶拿出一個瓶子.

“What is that ?” Will接過了瓶子.

“一瓶較好的鬚後水.”

“我不可以接受.”

“請你收下這瓶鬚後水,當作是為了我的嗅覺著想.”

“好.反正這份禮物是這個星期唯一好的事物.”

“看來你這個星期過得很難受.”

“因為FBI又有一件棘手的案.”

“怎樣棘手？”

Will盯著Hannibal,考慮是否告訴他有關案件的調查.

“Will, 我只是你的心理醫生,不是你的疑犯.”

“也好,我想這不是大問題.” Will 坐在黑色的沙發上. “有一個連環殺手出現, 代號「狩狼人」Wolf hunter,受害者全部都是女性Alpha,頸後有一道很深的咬痕.”

“Alpha跟Omega很不同,就算有了咬痕也不會被綁定.”

“所以這真是很奇怪,兇手應該是知道這件事,但我依然理解不了他.我試過與他共情,但此終了解不到原因.”

“或者你不應該與兇手共情.”

“你的意思是我應該與受害人共情？”

“你和受害人一樣都是Alpha,我認為如果你能代入受害人角色,也許能明白她們被害的原因.”

Will從公事包中拿出案件的相片,從逐個受害人中共情.

“不能.始終理解不了.”

“會不會是因為你未試過被別人弄咬痕?”

“你認為我應該找別人給我頸後弄個咬痕,來協助我共情.”

“你試過嗎？”

“沒有.”

“你想試嗎？”

“你會幫我？”

“只要你要求.”

“好.反正我也毫無頭緒.”

Hannibal走到Will的身後. Will把頭歪了一旁,露出潔白的頸項. 

Hannibal張開口,在Will的頸後製造出深深的烙印.Hannibal的計劃成功了第一步,把Will轉化為Omega的第一步. 現在開始, 就視乎Will有多用那瓶鬚後水,來決定甚麼時候進行脫變.

“你覺得怎樣？”

Will雖看著案件的相片,但他雙眼空洞無神,也沒有回應著Hannibal.

Hannibal坐回Will對面的沙發, 拿出畫冊把Will素抽進去,等待著Will的共情完結.

Will喘了一口氣,從共情的世界回到現實.

“Will,歡迎回來.” 

“你的建議十分有用.” Will 站起來. “受害人們與「狩狼人」本身是認識, 或者她們都認識某一個人. 咬痕是「狩狼人」挑選這些受害人的原因,他對咬痕十分渴望.” Will穿上了外套邁向門口. “好抱歉,Hannibal.我想我要找Jack,我大概知道兇手會是誰.”

“Will,等一會.” Hannibal把Will遺下的禮物遞給他. “我好期望你下一次的氣味.”

“我保證我不是再這麼難聞.” Will 接過鬚後水後便離開Hannibal的診所.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每月更新


	2. 幼蟲 Larva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「狩狼人」終於結案,但Will卻提不起精神.

“那些Alpha婊子是罪有應得.我的Omega是被她們害死.”一個雙手被鎖上手扣的男Beta這樣說.

“她們用咬痕來控制你的Omega, 「狩狼人」 ?”Will 坐這個連環殺手面前.

“我看著她,我的Omega逐漸崩潰.最後在我面前自殺, 所以我向那些Alpha報仇.” 狩狼人在Will的面前落下眼淚.

Will站起身,他已經獲得所有資料, 「狩狼人」將會結案.

“我已經完成了我的報仇,所以隨便你們判刑.” 狩狼人在Wil離開審訊室前說.

Will踏出審訊室的第一步,便看見有人在走廊等待他.

“他說的是真嗎？他是「狩狼人」？” Jack 問向Will.

“他很合乎側寫,也有充分犯案動機. 原本跟他相愛的Omega, 被一群Alpha給了咬痕, 最後Omega受不住Alpha的凌辱而自殺. 這是正常人也會作出行為,我相信待會的牙齒報告會顯示與咬痕吻合.” Will 把手中從審訊室獲得的資料文件交給Jack.

“反正我們成功追捕了他.”

“No,Jack.我們失敗,他是自首.他是完成了報仇之後才甘願被捕.”Will離開了走廊,邁向出口.

—————————————————————

“Come in, Will.” Hannibal準時打開診症室門口.

“狩狼人案件完結了.” Will走進診症室.

Hannibal 捕捉了一線氣味,這是從Will身上散發出來. 那瓶混合了Hannibal 研製化學物的鬚後水,完美地與影響著Will.

Will轉身看向Hannibal,他露出心滿意足的微笑.Will領會到他的意思. “看來這令你相當開心.”

“你指的是案件完結？”

“不,你留意到我用了你送的鬚後水.”

“當然.”

“你的所有事都順心如意真是太好.”

“聽起來你好像想我遇點不如意的事.”

“不,只是狩狼人案件完結得不如理想.”Will癱倒在長沙發上.

“怎會不如意？你們不是完案嗎？”Hannibal坐在Will身旁,二人的膝蓋觸碰著.

“因為狩狼人來自首,所以才完結. 我和Jack沒有成功拘捕他.”

“但起碼他不會再犯案. Will,你應該樂觀一些.”

“這不是有關他不會再犯案,而是…” Will 欲言欲止.

“而是你對案件的不滿, 你覺得狩狼人沒有錯. 而且你們不是阻止了他繼續行兇,而是他自願不再行兇. 他動搖了你心中的正義.”

“我不認為全部錯都在狩狼人身上,他只是想為他的Omega討回公道.他只不過是可憐的人.”

Hannibal看得出Will的心理轉化,由本身Alpha的冷酷轉變為像Omega般的憐憫.

“你質疑你為FBI的工作是否正確.”

“你能告訴我這是正確嗎？”

“Will,你現在情緒不算穩定.”

“這不是當然嗎？我永遠不穩定.” Will回想起Alana當初拒絕他的原因.

Hannibal站起來,從他的書桌抽屜中拿了一個金屬盒子回到Will身旁.

“這是甚麼？” Will 對Hannibal的行動感到好奇.

“之前身為外科醫生的多年經驗,令我有不少藥廠商的私人珍藏, 其中一款可以令你好過點,但當然亦有輕微的副作用.”

“你打算為我進行藥物注射？”

“不,我只係提供一個建議你,接不接受由你決定.”

Will拉高袖子露出了血管. 但Hannibal卻把手蓋上Will手上以作制止. “Will,你真是決定？之後可能回不了頭.”

“成為癮君子總好過成為殺人犯.” Will 撥開Hannibal用作制止之手,並打開金屬盒子以暗示Hannibal盡快處理.

Hannibal在Will的手臂上消毒皮膚, 原本屬於Alpha粗糙的皮膚, 現在因Hannibal的咬痕和化學物而變得平滑,向Omega的特質傾向.他從盒子拿出了載有藥劑的針筒, 刺穿了Will的肌膚, 藥劑進入了Will的身體.

Hannibal 聞到藥物在Will體內發生作用.

“Did you just smell me?”

“Difficult to avoid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每月更新


End file.
